熄灯晚祷
by Queensberry
Summary: "他拉起彭格列教父的右手，无视对方那声疑惑地呼唤自己名字的声音，俯下身亲吻了那只手上的彭格列指环。…他被泽田纲吉拉入了一个真正的亲吻当中。"
1. Chapter 1

六道骸回到彭格列总部的时候已经是夜里了。

他刚刚完成一个秘密谈判任务，搭飞机从北美回到意大利。这个任务不被任何外人知晓，就连彭格列上下都被泽田纲吉全部瞒住。为了掩人耳目，六道骸甚至绕开了总部庄园的大门，只是用幻术在围墙上开了一个小小的侧门，穿过之后立即抹消了它的存在。

这并不是最稳妥的方式，不过这场谈判泽田纲吉也只打算隐瞒到两天后，届时秘密达成的协议必定会被公布，因此也不需要更高级的手段了。彭格列的庄园大到足够使人忽略很多微小的细节，只要这两天里不发生意外，当然没有谁会特意去检查一小截偏僻围墙上残留的幻术痕迹，他也乐得省下许多麻烦。

六道骸并不愿意在彭格列总部长久停留。他踩着草坪，大步走向位于庄园另一端的大宅，恰好从一座小教堂附近经过。这个时候，晚祷的钟声刚刚响过，这座小小的建筑里正传出管风琴庄严的乐声。他偏头看了一眼，正好看见教堂里温暖的光线穿过彩绘玻璃窗照出来，在草地上留下一幅斑驳的图画。

他在心底嗤笑了一声，很快走开了。

泽田纲吉谢绝了神父好意的提醒，独自坐在已经熄灭了所有灯盏的教堂里。

就在半个小时之前，他刚刚接到来自山本武的报告，得知今晚的肃清行动已经按照原定计划顺利结束了。他在书房里打了两通电话，随后向库洛姆·髑髅带领的幻术队下达了扫尾的命令，同时要求狱寺隼人全权负责其他后续的工作，整理任务报告并做出评估。在做完这一切之后，他悄悄地离开了大宅，独自一人走到教堂的门外。

没有人知道这件事，甚至连正好到访的门外顾问里包恩都没有发觉他的消失。他们都在忙着将教父的命令变成具体的行动，无暇顾及教父本人的行踪。

泽田纲吉到达小教堂的时候，晚祷还没有结束。他没有贸然闯进去，只是贴着墙根站在房屋投下的一片阴影里，隔着厚重的石壁听神父布道的声音。一直等到所有人都离开教堂，神父即将把大门锁上的时候，他才安静地走了进去。

"请您不必顾忌我，"他对神父说，"我很快就会离开，不会耽误您的时间。或者您也可以将钥匙给我…"

"不用了，"神父摇摇头，"您只要在离开的时候告诉我就好了。"

泽田纲吉礼貌地笑了笑，向神父致谢。他不知道神父在自己的脸上看见了什么，竟然露出一个近乎悲悯的神情，小声地应答之后就转身朝侧廊走去。他盯着神父的背影看了一会儿，直到它彻底隐没在黑暗中，才把视线投向掩没在大片阴影里的耶稣受难十字架上，在沉默地在心中念诵起祷词来。

这个夜晚距离泽田纲吉来到意大利，正式掌控整个彭格列家族的日子过去正好十年。即使已经在这个宗教氛围浓厚的国家定居多年，他依旧没有受洗成为一名教徒，只是一年比一年更喜欢在教堂里长时间的停留。

没有人向他询问过其中的缘由，他也从来不会向别人解释，何况那样的解释实在说不出口：最开始的时候，他只是因为害怕。

年少的时候说过要毁灭彭格列的话语并不是一时兴起，在那之后的十几年当中，泽田纲吉一刻都没有忘记过自己的决心。只是他曾经天真地以为，只要能够真正掌控彭格列家族，那么将它毁灭也只是一件十分容易的事。只要能够毁灭这个有无数可怖历史的家族，无论是怎样的事情自己都会毫不犹豫地去做。

一直到真正与单纯的旧日时光挥手告别，投身于一个截然不同的世界之后，他才明白自己错得有多么离谱。这个世界自有其规则，他可以轻而易举地拔掉彭格列，但是他却支付不起这个黑手党界的庞然大物消失一定会带来的代价—势力的平衡被打破会带来无尽的争斗，直到彭格列的遗产被瓜分干净才会休止。

在自己幼稚的设想被现实完全否决之后，泽田纲吉曾经有很长一段时间满心迷茫。他心里还想着自己的誓言，却不得不小心翼翼地确保整个家族完美运转。一部分的他想着抛弃一切逃得远远的，另一部分又坚持着要保护所有被他带进这个世界的同伴，想要将自己在历代首领面前说过的话践行到底。而这当中最可怕的事情是，作为彭格列家族的首领，他已经丧失了向旁人寻求依靠的权利。他必须亲自下每一个决定，并负担起随之而来的全部责任，无论最后得到的结果是好是坏。

那段日子里，泽田纲吉曾经无数次梦见自己错误的决定导致同伴死亡的场景。

习惯于逃避的废柴当然也曾经试图逃进天主的荣光里去。他无数次地阅读《圣经》，有的时候甚至亲自动手抄录其中的某些篇章，在偶尔空闲的星期天和家族中的信徒们一同去教堂里望弥撒。但是，他心里的某个部分却一直清醒旁观，一遍又一遍地提醒他这种懦夫的行径与真正虔诚的信仰之间有着怎样巨大的差别。外人看不见他的挣扎，他们只会以轻蔑或者崇敬的语调谈论年轻教父的行为，将他这种与十世家族高层整体浓厚的东洋风格相背离的行为当作一个有趣的谈资。而真正站在他身边的人们每一个都三缄其口，因为他们都明白，这场发生在他内心深处的战斗注定只能由他独自一人终结。

自始至终，泽田纲吉都没有真正地相信过上帝，但他最终在祂的祭坛前想明白了一件事：每个人总有无法逃避的责任，只要还有想要保护的人，有想要履行的誓言，他就必须将这些责任一肩担起。

他终于不再害怕了，取代恐惧的是无尽的负罪感。

泽田纲吉从来没有一天真心实意地希望过成为彭格列家族的首领。他会踏上这条道路，起初是在里包恩强硬的手段下被迫妥协，后来则是为了保护重要的朋友而不断战斗。最终下定决心继承彭格列，也只是因为他明白自己已经不可能从这个世界当中抽身，必须依凭黑手党的手段才能保护被一同卷入的同伴。尽管厌恶战斗，但只要想到这是在保护那些重要的人，他就不会有一丝一毫的动摇。

可是，并不亲身参加战斗，而是以家族首领的身份坐在书房里下达肃清命令，是一种完全不同的感受。即使这只是万不得已时才会使用的最终手段，也明明知道遵循黑手党铁则的手下并不会伤害无关的女人和小孩，泽田纲吉依旧会觉得自己是最罪孽深重的那种凶手—他下令进行了一场屠杀，并且这条命令将自己最亲近的友人和最信赖的部属都变成了刽子手。

每逢这种时刻，在履行过作为家族首领的职责之后，他总是会到教堂去，在祂的圣所长久地停留。

就像这个夜晚一样。

这场肃清是一个人情交换，他帮助家族同盟中最有话语权的首领之一清理门户，换取对方在自己接下来的计划中一次无条件的支持。被清理的是那个家族当中新兴的一派势力，他们不断挑战家族同盟定下的种种规矩，甚至已经控制了武装准备发动事变。被派去执行任务的是一向能够体谅自己心情的山本武，造成的伤害必定被控制在最小的范围内…

所有的利害关系早在这个命令下达之前就已经被盘算清楚，但是这并不能减轻他的负罪感。十四岁的泽田纲吉缺乏以团体利益为导向的思维方式，如今已经年近三十的他依旧有着同样的缺点；只是那个时候他涉世未深，身上并无许多责任的桎梏，尚有足够的底气支撑自己随心所欲地行动，而现在他却必须时刻谨言慎行，在必要的时候选择向现实妥协。

第一次这么做的时候，泽田纲吉整整两天无法入睡，眼下的阴影浓厚到不得不向库洛姆·髑髅借用化妆品来掩盖的程度。但现在的他已经不会再失眠了，这一切都变成了他鞭策自己不断向前的动力—他正在慢慢地变成自己曾经最不希望成为的那种人，他怎么敢在付出这么大的代价之后还一事无成。

只是他依旧无法不为消逝的生命感到悲伤。

六道骸小心翼翼地潜入彭格列大宅之后才发现根本没有人注意到自己忽然出现的事实—还留在大宅里加班的人们都在为他所不知道的某件事忙碌。他们甚至连泽田纲吉悄悄离开都没有发现，又怎么会注意到用幻术刻意隐藏了身份的雾之守护者。

他觉得有点挫败，同时还感受到因对方违背约定而产生的愤怒。

他出发前往北美之前接到了泽田纲吉的要求，一旦秘密谈判结束就要立即返回意大利向对方汇报情况。因为有必须亲手转交的重要文件，他甚至放弃了利用梦境幻觉交谈这个最便捷安全的信息交换渠道，下飞机后也没有联系过任何一位部属，而是立即马不停蹄地赶往大宅。

通常情况下六道骸当然不会这么殷勤，但是这个任务原本也非同寻常。或许连泽田纲吉自己都没有意识到，任务背后包含的并不仅仅是教父一个人的决心。六道骸并不愿意为了这一点无心的惠泽致谢，不过为此添砖加瓦的事情，他倒是乐在其中。

可惜泽田纲吉根本就不在大宅里。

六道骸几乎走遍了大宅的每一个角落，也尝试过拨打对方的工作和私人手机号码，但是这些尝试都没有结果。他不乐意向不信任的人询问情况，然而唯一可靠的库洛姆·髑髅竟然也不在这里。正在他准备直接离开的时候，遇见了正好从某间小会议室里走出来的狱寺隼人。

走出会议室之前，彭格列的岚之守护者一直和两名下属待在一起，刚整理好各个部门送来的汇报。他原本只是想到走廊尽头的露台上抽支烟，却没想到迎面遇见了根本不应该出现在这里的六道骸。他并不知道对方的意图，脑海里条件反射地闪过四五种不同情况的应对方案，最后却只是平淡地问道："你来这里做什么？"

"泽田纲吉在哪里？"六道骸并没有理会对方，而是直接抛出了自己的疑问。狱寺隼人不快地哼了一声，但依旧给出了答案。

"十代首领应该在他的书房里，"他说，"不过，今晚的任务十分顺利，后续的评估报告可以等到明天早晨，或许他已经休息了。"

他还想说一些关于不要打扰泽田纲吉睡眠的话，不过话头立即被六道骸截断了："你们今晚上进行了什么任务？"

"帮助齐亚拉家族的首领肃清一支控制家族武装的反叛势力，"狱寺隼人看起来已经有一点不耐烦了，"没想到你也会有关注家族事务的一天。顺便一提，库洛姆带幻术队去处理现场了，应该在一个小时之内就能回来。"

"你弄错了，"六道骸嘲讽似的轻哼了一声，"我对你们这些黑手党的勾当没什么兴趣，我只是有事要找泽田纲吉而已。"

"随便你，"狱寺隼人皱着眉头点燃了烟卷，"不过你要是敢打扰十代首领休息，我一定不会放过你。他今晚已经很疲惫了。"

"不，"六道骸笑着转过身，朝着电梯的方向走去，"我是去带给他一个振奋人心的好消息的。"

他已经知道该去哪里找彭格列的首领了。

教堂的大门在身后被打开的时候，泽田纲吉丝毫没有觉得惊讶。他的目光依旧落在基督受难的塑像上，头也不回地说："晚上好，骸。"

"晚上好？"六道骸低低地笑了起来，"对你来说，今晚大概称不上'好'吧？"

"是的，"泽田纲吉平静地回答他，"看起来，你已经知道我给山本布置的任务了，对吗？"

"没错，"一边说话，六道骸一边朝泽田纲吉所在的位置走去，"所以，考虑到彭格列教父残存的、可怜的良心，我当然只能在这里找到你。不过，真难得，明明一直自诩为最了解你的下属，你的忠犬却以为你已经休息了。"

"请不要那样称呼狱寺君，"泽田纲吉皱起了眉头，原本压低了的声音也不由自主地提高起来，"你明明知道这个习惯我一直没有告诉过任何人，为什么要那么讽刺他呢？倘若不是那次巧合，你同样也不可能知道，不是吗？何况他大概早就有所察觉了。他只是没有想到我会在教堂里停留这么长时间而已。"

"我会不会知道有什么关系呢？" 六道骸再次发出他标志性的诡异笑声，"不过，真不愧是领导着虚伪的黑手党的男人，手上干的勾当越来越肮脏，行为却表现得越来越像是个虔诚纯洁的信徒。"

"我不是信徒，"泽田纲吉皱着眉头纠正他，"而且我早就距离'纯洁'这个词汇很远了。"

因此彭格列的首领从不为自己祈求祂的恩典。他只是想代错过晚祷的人完成这场仪式，希望祂宽恕那些参与行动的彭格列的士兵，不要责罚他们在自己的命令下所行的恶。他甚至不仅仅为彭格列的成员祈祷，而是同样地请求祂能垂怜并接纳那些不久之前死去的虔诚信徒，正如他为了自己的下属祈祷那样。

他知道这不是一个合格的黑手党首领会做的事，但在这种时刻他无法表现得无动于衷。

"是吗…"六道骸露出一个嘲讽的笑容。月光透过他身后的彩绘玻璃照进教堂里，微微偏斜的彩色光束有一小部分正落他的侧脸上，那场景看起来就象是一幅光怪陆离的抽象画。

"不过，"这句话刚刚开头，泽田纲吉就停了下来。他深深地吸了一口气，才又说下去，"不过，坐在这里的我确实是你所说的'虚伪的黑手党'当中的一员。你瞧，我并不相信上帝，我甚至不知道祂是否会在意我都祈祷了些什么。但是我的罪恶感依旧会驱使我来到这里，倘若不这么做，我大概会持续工作到体力彻底透支的一刻才能入睡。我只是…不做这些事就无法安心而已。"

话说到最后，他的声音又低了下去，几乎变成了自言自语。

六道骸却大笑了起来，仿佛他听到的是什么有趣的笑话一样，但是那笑声又是冰冷的，毫无温度，只会使人脊背发凉。他发出的笑声在教堂正厅里不断回响，就像是一道魅影似的在四壁之间徘徊不去。泽田纲吉平静地听着这声响，直到它终于消散，才又开口问道："难道你不正是这样想的吗？"

"我的想法和你没有关系，"六道骸的声音里似乎还残留着一丝笑意，"不过，现在的你竟然还能说出这种话来，这真是令人意外。已经十年了，还有谁会相信，如今威名赫赫的彭格列教父却依旧厌恶派遣手下去杀几个人这种小事呢？你究竟是天真到了怎样的地步，才能说出这种只会被当作虚伪托辞的话来？"

听见这样的质问，泽田纲吉露出一个皱着眉头的苦笑。

天真？甚至连里包恩都已经很久没有这么形容过自己，现在依旧会将这个词语加在自己的身上的，大概只剩六道骸一个人了。也只有这个人，才会在握住自己这双已经沾染过许多血腥的手的时候，依旧说它们是干净而柔弱的。

他沉沉地叹了一口气。

"但是，"他说，"骸，你总是能分辨我说的话里哪些是真实，哪些是虚假，不是吗？"

六道骸没有回答。一阵教人焦躁不安的静默迅速笼罩了整座教堂，泽田纲吉却在这样的氛围当中勾了勾嘴角。直到这个时候，他才终于转过头，将视线投在了六道骸身上。

"那么，"他平静地问道，"你来这里做什么呢，骸？难道你也是来祷告的吗？"

在这两个问句被完整地说出口之后，泽田纲吉才意识到不妥。许多年之前，他第一次在深夜的教堂里与六道骸偶遇的时候，脱口而出地正是这两句话。他曾经因为这个问题被六道骸狠狠地嘲笑过，时隔多年，相同的问题又鬼使神差地被自己提起了。

"泽田纲吉，"六道骸板着脸，一字一顿地说，"这个笑话不高明。"

"我没有开玩笑，"泽田纲吉的脸上同样没有丝毫笑意，"我能在这里祈祷，为什么你就不能呢？"

这个回应同样也是当年那场对话中的一部分。那时候距离他初次尝到背负人命的苦涩滋味并没有过去多久，对手垂死挣扎的呼喊与诅咒似乎都还在耳边回荡，低头就能看见衣服上沾染着并不存在的血迹。每一次踏进教堂的时候他都会惶恐而羞愧，认定自己的进入是对这个神圣场所的玷污；可是，除了这个地方之外，也再没有别的什么场所可以使他短暂地寻求到内心的平静了。

那个夜晚原本也应当同之前的那些夜晚一样：他安静地独自走进教堂，再在天亮前夕安静地独自离开，回到大宅稍微睡一会儿，然后开始白天的工作。但是，正被试图复仇的艾斯托涅欧家族残余势力追踪的六道骸闯了进来，并且毫不留情地嘲讽了他。

泽田纲吉自始至终都没有觉得自己的疑惑有什么不对，他甚至不能立即想明白为什么会招来六道骸的嘲笑。是他自己选择了继承彭格列家族，以此为开端完全地进入了这个世界，亲自断绝了抽身退出的可能性；六道骸却是在命运的逼迫之下，不得不以幼童的身份与黑手党世界最深沉的黑暗抗争，最终踏上这条腥风血雨的道路。既然自己还能好好地坐在这里，甚至还有向天主祈祷的勇气，面前这个男人又为什么不可以做同样的事呢？

但是他最终也没能听到六道骸的回答。六道骸只是讽刺了他的天真与虚伪，他还来不及反击，跟在对方身后的敌人就冲了进来。就这样，这场对话被粗暴地打断，后半夜时光他们都是在战斗当中度过的。到天亮之后，六道骸又如之前每次照面之后那样迅速地离开，没有给他追问下去的机会。

之后的许多年里，泽田纲吉不止一次地猜测过对方可能会回答些什么，又一个一个地推翻自己的猜想。无论私下里反复思考过多少次，他却始终没有找到一个恰当的时机再次提起这个话题。

—直到这个夜晚，他终于在自己不经意间复刻的对话当中看到了机会。

他以一种自己都没有意识到的急切期待着一个确切的答案，六道骸却再次以沉默作为回应。一种更加可怕的静默降临在了两个人之间。

仿佛过了一个世纪之久，终于又有人说话了。

六道骸沉着脸，又往前走了一小段路，终于彻底离开月光笼罩得到的范围，直到泽田纲吉身边的位置才停下。皮靴的鞋跟敲在大理石地面上发出的声响带着微弱的回音，他的声音就在这回音当中响了起来："别弄错了。如果不是你想尽快看到我带回来的文件，我现在应该正在自己的别墅里睡觉。"

"但是你也可以把文件留在我的书房里，"泽田纲吉抬起头看他。彭格列家族的首领并没有进入超死气模式，可那双琥珀色的瞳仁依旧在黑暗中微微发亮，有一瞬间使他想起了狮子的眼睛，"没有人敢随意闯进我的房间。倘若不放心，你可以用幻术再做一层保险。制造只有通过超直感才能看穿的幻术，对于你来说并不是什么难事，不是吗？"

"我是不是应该感谢彭格列教父的信任？"嘲讽的意味重新回到了六道骸的声音里，"不过，比起所谓的'信任'，我倒是更希望获得一些实质性的酬劳，比如一段假期。"

泽田纲吉的脸上闪过一个欲言又止的奇怪表情，似乎是条件反射地想要说些什么，却又按捺住了自己。最后，他只是皱着眉头说："别那么叫我，骸。"

然而六道骸实在是太过熟悉泽田纲吉那个一闪而逝的神情了。在后者的少年时代，它出现的次数几乎称得上屈指可数，因为泽田纲吉总是会不分场合地将那些恰当或不恰当的话语轻易吐露出来。在他正式成为彭格列家族的领导者之后，它才渐渐变得常见起来—这么说或许并不准确，六道骸漫不经心地想着，这个男人只是越来越多地在所谓的"同伴"面前露出这个表情，而在面对其他人的场合，这种小小的破绽甚至已经能够被完美地隐藏起来了。

这个认知忽然就使他不悦了起来。

"泽田纲吉，"六道骸的声音沉了下去，"你还没有回答我的问题。"

"你也没有回答我的问题，"被叫到名字的男人难得地在他面前强硬了起来，并且又一次重复了那个问题，"我能在这里祈祷，为什么你就不能呢？"

"真难相信你不是在开什么恶劣的玩笑，"他露出一个不敢置信的表情，"难道你就没有想过，在我无数次被迫接受实验的时候—不，是在我第一次被强迫躺上实验台的时候，祂在哪里呢？在我逃出艾斯托拉涅欧家族，踩着无数黑手党的尸体不断展开复仇和杀戮的时候，祂又在哪里呢？上帝大概从未将自己的视线投到我身上，我又怎么可能到这种地方向祂摇尾乞怜？"

这并不是完整的答案。但是，六道骸也不愿意将剩下的部分说出口了。

他不相信所谓的救赎恩典。在他最渴望有奇迹发生的那段时光里谁都没有出现，甚至连一场痛快而甘美的死亡也不肯降临。他也同样不相信天主的义怒与责罚，否则他所做过的种种恶行早该将他引向毁灭，而不是将他带到面前这个男人的身边。无论他做了什么，祂都没有对给予他的行为任何响应。或许祂确确实实正在天上沉默地看着，但是，关于天主的存在他只肯接受明示的证据，除此之外，任何推测都不能说服他，使他产生最细微的一点动摇。

真正给他的行动—真正给他响应的那个人是泽田纲吉。对方从不肯像其他人那样将他当成异类或魔鬼，即使是在对他还怀着深沉恐惧的少年时代，也常常以一种关切的目光注视着他。他初次感受到的来自他者的好意正出自这个人。无论他是否愿意承认这个事实，那些暖意和温存都是切实存在的，不容他随意否认。飘忽不定的雾不需要归处，但是，当他偶尔想到这个男人的时候，心里总是怀着一种奇怪的想法，笃信无论发生什么事，对方身边总是会留有一个属于自己的位置。

倘若真有某个需要祈祷的时刻，我也应当向你祈祷才对，泽田纲吉。

六道骸安静地等着教父做出回应。但是，当他意识到泽田纲吉想要开口说些什么的时候，又立即以强硬的话语打断了对方："你该回答我的问题了。"

他并没有错过泽田纲吉脸上再次出现的，欲言又止的表情。他想要对此说点什么，泽田纲吉却照着他刚才的方式截住了他即将出口的话语。

"你想要多长时间的假期？"对方的声音里有一丝难以察觉的歉意，似乎是在为坚持寻求先前那个问题的答案而感到懊悔，"半个月足够了吗？如果是更长的假期，恐怕我现在无法立即答应你。我必须要确认备忘录上的…"

六道骸不愿意再听下去了，这种语调使他感到厌烦。于是他毫不留情地打断了对方。

"你是不是会错意了？"他说，"我从来没有说过我要求的就是一段假期。假期之外还有很多有趣的选项，在我做决定之前不如先来谈谈正事吧。"

他走到泽田纲吉对面，把带回来的文件放在两人之间的桌面上。

三个星期之前，北美黑手党古图索家族的掌权者发生了变动，这就是泽田纲吉交给六道骸的秘密谈判任务的起因。

这场权力交接是以武力达成的。古图索家族的二把手花费了多年时间苦心经营，终于趁家族首领到市郊别墅疗养的时候动手将首领的亲信全部肃清，首领本人也被软禁了起来。以彭格列为首的家族同盟内部对这场内斗都十分关注，密鲁菲奥雷方面甚至特意委派入江正一前往古图索家族总部所在地的基地坐镇，必要时可以调动整个北美支部的人手参加战斗。

白兰和尤尼共同做出的这个决定并不是过分谨慎带来的过度反应。古图索家族虽然自建立之初就仅仅在新大陆发展势力，但是它的影响力并不仅仅及于美洲—它掌握了当年艾斯托拉涅欧家族遗留下的全部实验数据，并且将它们投入了自己的实验与生产活动当中。谁都不知道这个家族名下那些生物制药企业的工厂里究竟有什么，也没有人能够保证这场高层之间的内斗不会演变成整个家族的全面内乱。即使远在欧洲，他们也必须未雨绸缪。

万幸事情并没有朝着最糟糕的可能性发展。

入江正一在骚乱结束的当夜就与密鲁菲奥雷总部进行了联络。除了程式化的报告之外，他还提出了自己根据情报分析得出的结论：虽然古图索家族的新任首领已经极力将损失控制在最小范围内，但是这场事变带来的损失依旧足以使这个家族元气大伤。古图索家族的防御网正漏洞百出，它的旧盟友们也都还在观望，未来的一段时间将是其最虚弱的时期。

"如果想要侵入古图索家族的档案馆或者数据库，"入江正一用这句话总结了自己的报告，"现在正是最好的时机。"

他的分析不是无的放矢。数年之前，家族同盟内部就已经出现了希望彭格列牵头，给予古图索家族制裁甚至直接将它肃清的请求。这个家族所从事的生意中的罪恶并不比人口贩卖或者毒品交易更少，早已摒弃这些活动的家族同盟眼中容不下沙子，所有人都迫切地希望这种恐怖的勾当能够从世界上彻底消失。

但是泽田纲吉拒绝了这个请求，即使他自己正是其中怀着最深切的希望的一个。

艾斯托拉涅欧家族的幸存者并不只有六道骸与他的同伴，当年被放上手术台的孩子当中也有其他人活了下来。因为害怕被另一些家族带走当作新一轮实验的对象，他们多数隐匿形迹，装作普通孤儿在人群中生活。所有幸存者的实验数据都在古图索家族的手里，泽田纲吉坚持认为只有他们才能决定与自己相关的那份数据的结局。家族同盟希望直接将全部数据与古图索家族一同彻底毁灭，但是泽田纲吉只希望将这个家族中罪孽深重的部分剔除，根据幸存者各自的意愿决定这些数据文件最终归宿。

而现在，入江正一提供了一个将这些数据单独带走保存的可能性。

参与了这场视频会议的各个家族代表都认同了这个观点。所有人都明白，只有将这批数据彻底置于家族同盟的控制之下，关于彻底肃清与部分摧毁的讨论才可能再次被提上台面。北美的深夜正是意大利的清晨，几个小时之后，狱寺隼人就已经分析完毕彭格列北美基地的情报人员传来的资料，将一份侵入古图索家族总部的计划书草案送到了泽田纲吉的书桌上。只要再确认几处细节，这份草案立即就能变成正式的行动方案，并在一周之后进入执行状态。

但是泽田纲吉根本就没有翻开过这份草案。

草案送达的时候彭格列教父正在与另外几位同盟家族的首领进行一场非正式会晤。他回到彭格列庄园已经是傍晚的事了，而来自古图索家族的使者已经在大宅里等候很久了很长时间。使者的面容看起来几乎还是个孩子，带来的并不是普通的口信，而是古图索家族新任首领继承仪式的邀请函。

谁都知道递往彭格列家族的邀请函一定能够请动教父本人。这是十年来黑手党世界中出现的又一个不言自明的规则：无论场合是否与其身份相称，只要得到正式的邀请，泽田纲吉总是会亲自前往。这个惯例从十年前到现在只被打破过一次，并且那次例外已经是十分久远的事了。

泽田纲吉仔细地翻看了一会儿手里精致的邀请函。

"我知道了，"他对带来消息的信使说，"请您回去转告埃尔默·古图索，我会在星期五晚上准时出席的。"

听到这样的回答，年轻的使者一直紧绷着的身体终于放松了下来。在离开之前，他亲吻了泽田纲吉右手上的彭格列指环—以古图索家族成员的身份来说，这是一个十分古怪的举动，即使是泽田纲吉也不明白他的意图，但是彭格列家族的首领最终还是没有阻止他。直到他离开大宅之后，狱寺隼人才忍不住向自己的首领提起了这位使者的奇怪之处，并且请求对方重新考虑接受邀请这个决定。

但是泽田纲吉拒绝了他的请求。

"我明白你在担心什么，"他用温和的语调说，"但是，这里并不是我们曾经看见过的那个十年后，埃尔默·古图索也不是白兰。他难道会比那个世界的白兰更加可怕吗？"

"可这并不意味着他没有危险性！"狱寺隼人并没有被说服；他不由自主地提高了声音，就好像他还是许多年前急躁粗暴的少年，"或许他想要的根本不是一场和谈，您不能忽视这种可能性！"

"狱寺君，"泽田纲吉的声音严肃了起来，"我必须去。古图索家族的前任首领是个拒绝一切谈判的人，他喜欢战争远胜过言辞的交锋。但是我在埃尔默·古图索的身上看到了另一个可能性—一个通过流血手段之外的方法解决问题的可能性。无论多么微小，只要这个可能性切实存在，我就要做一次尝试。"

在说完这段话之后，彭格列的首领停顿了一阵，才再一次说："我必须去。"

狱寺隼人终于没有再说出反对的话来。

泽田纲吉从北美回到意大利之后立即联络其它同盟家族的首领，约定时间进行了一次电话会议。

"我希望你们都不要为此感到过分惊讶，"他坐在书房里，平静地说道，"我去见了新任的古图索首领。"

彭格列教父收到了来自古图索家族的邀请函，随后前往北美赴约，这件事在家族同盟之间并不是秘密。真正使他们开始感到不安的是他接下来说出的话语："我想，现在是时候决定我们对待古图索家族的方式了。"

电话会议并中并没有观察与会者神情的可能性，参加会议的各个家族首领也没有说话。但是，在泽田纲吉说出这句话之后，任何参与了这场会议的人都能够感受到气氛立即紧张了起来。

然而他没有丝毫停顿地说了下去。

"在北美的时候，"他说，"我得到了深入古图索家族的'工厂'的机会。在那里我见到了许多可怕的实验仪器，老实说，它们看起来就像是会吃人的怪兽。但是，这些怪兽并不像我们想象中那样，还在不断地毁灭着人们的生命—恰恰相反，他们都已经停止运转了。埃尔默·古图索说，这就是他发起事变的目的之一，也是他希望展现给彭格列以及彭格列的朋友们的诚意。"

"他想要做什么？"泽田纲吉的话还没有说完，但是某一位参与会议的首领的声音在这时插了进来。原本安静聆听的家族首领们仿佛都被这句话惊醒，再也不管原本定下的议程，纷纷表达起自己的看法来。他们争抢着想要让自己的观点被其他人听见，其中有一个声音尤其响亮："我们不需要古图索家族的诚意！"

这句话立即得到了许多人的呼应。泽田纲吉不得不重重地咳嗽了一声，示意他们安静下来。这个时候，一直沉默的迪诺·加百罗涅也说话了："让彭格列教父把话说完。"

几乎就要争吵起来的家族首领们终于意识到了自己的失态。他们安静了下来。泽田纲吉得以将自己的陈述继续下去："埃尔默·古图索希望我将他的三个提议转达给各位。第一，古图索家族无意与旧大陆的家族同盟进行战争，如果有可能，他希望双方能够达成一份正式的和平协议；第二，他会将人体实验的仪器和资料分批销毁，其中来自艾斯托拉涅欧家族的实验体数据将全部直接转交家族同盟，并且帮助我们寻找当年艾斯托拉涅欧家族的实验体，作为交换，家族同盟要提供数名足够优秀的幻术师，协助古图索家族完成遣散技术人员的善后；第三，他会使古图索家族脱离原有的同盟关系，不再参与任何与人体实验相关的交易，但只有来自彭格列及彭格列的盟友的庇护才能帮助他做到这一点。"

他停下来，想要留出一些时间，好让参与会议的其他人消化这个消息，并且发表一些看法。然而这一次谁都不说话了；在一阵难熬的静默后，终于有另一位家族首领开口说："先说说您的想法吧，彭格列家族的教父。"

"我愿意接受这三个提议，"泽田纲吉说，"关于这一点，我还没有来得及和家族成员讨论，但我相信他们都会同意我的决定。我希望能够以和平的方式解决我们和古图索家族之间的矛盾。"

"但是我不同意您，"提起问题的那位家族首领反驳他，"我们对埃尔默·古图索这个名词并不陌生，不是吗？他在发动事变之前的立场，我想各位都不陌生。我不相信他发动事变的理由，也不相信他所谓的诚意。"

"我同意杜朗特先生的意见，"又一个声音响了起来，"即使埃尔默·古图索是真心希望与我们和解，我也不会信任他。他能在老古图索身边完美地蛰伏到现在，倘若在未来的某一天他的意见与我们产生分歧，我无法相信他不会以同样的方式来对待我们。"

"但是古图索家族已经元气大伤了，"另一位家族首领也加入了这场辩论，"他们每年获得的利润当中，超过70%的份额直接来自那些'工厂'的副业。如果他们确实像自己说的那样，彻底舍弃这部分产业，同时断绝与需求其产品的家族的生意往来，在未来的三十年内他们都不可能再有对我们动手的资本。"

"但这正是我所忧虑的另一个方面，"杜朗特家族首领的声音急促了起来，"您想一想，那可是70%的份额！难道还会有人相信这样的事吗：古图索家族能够心甘情愿放弃自己最主要的产业？失去这批产业，断绝一切曾经存在的同盟关系，古图索家族几乎就什么都不剩了。他们不可能这么做。这就是一场使我们放松警惕的阴谋。"

"我同样认为这是一场阴谋，"一位女性的声音出现了，泽田纲吉辨认出这是另一个家族首领，"即使它不是阴谋，也会为我们带来许多后患。埃尔默·古图索已经向我们展示了他是个多么谨慎的人，他一定知道自己的决定会导致怎样的结果。他不可能不为古图索家族留下退路。在老古图索身边的时候，他不可能有机会经营属于自己的产业，因此只能选择向我们隐瞒一部分'工厂'的存在。或许他确实会让它们停止运作，但这不可能长久。他不会让整个古图索家族为自己的决定承担责任，一旦家族面临不可挽回的危机，他很可能背着我们悄悄重启这批'工厂'。除了密鲁菲奥雷，这里没有哪个家族在北美布置了足够的资源，我不认为我们能够及时发现古图索家族的阳奉阴违。"

"没错，"另一位反对者认可了她的观点，"这是很可能发生的情况。倘若这一切成真，又有许多幼童会成为人体实验的受害者…"

和解的支持者和反对者交替陈述着自己的观点，每一个人都希望能够说服对方。起先这只是一场有条不紊的辩论，但是辩论逐渐变成了激烈的争吵，许多尖锐的讽刺和攻击也出现在了发言当中。泽田纲吉皱着眉头听了一会儿，终于出声打断了他们。

"杜朗特先生，"他说，"对于古图索家族的问题，您已经有了自己的主意。为什么不仔细说说看呢？"

喋喋不休的争吵停止了，电话里传出来的声音忽然就只剩下属于杜朗特家族首领的那一个。

"那么，"被叫到名字的男人说，"我就长话短说。我不能接受埃尔默·古图索的提议…"

杜朗特家族首领的意思很简单，他不信任埃尔默·古图索，所以他希望家族同盟能立即发动一场对古图索家族的战争—就趁埃尔默·古图索还在等待来自旧大陆的答复的时候。

即使已经亲自去过北美，泽田纲吉对于古图索家族的提议也并非完全确信。他的心里怀着与某一些反对者相同的担忧，但是他相信总是能够找到补救的手段，避免一场直接的武力冲突。更不要说像对方提议的那样，趁着古图索家族最没有防备的时候下手，在他看来这根本就是无法接受的。

他叹了一口气："即使埃尔默·古图索已经向我们传达了足够的善意，您依旧要坚持这么做吗？"

"古图索家族所谓的'善意'距离足够还差得很远，"在电话的另一头，男人故意用夸张的语调说道；他的声音被这语调扭曲了，"我只看到了一颗试图假装自己无害的毒瘤。我们有义务彻底肃清这样的毒瘤，使它再没有翻身的机会，就像我们当年曾经对艾斯托拉涅欧家族做的那样。我们不应当留给错误的事物丝毫喘息的机会。"

他的声音在说话时渐渐平静了下来，最后的宣言引起了一片低低的赞许声。

"请容我提醒您，"迪诺·加百罗涅的声音却忽然插了进来，"当年促使原本还在犹豫不决的艾斯托拉涅欧家族下定决心，开始在孩子们身上进行改造实验的，正是来自家族同盟的追杀。这并不是什么值得骄傲的事情。"

那些赞许声忽然就消失了。

杜朗特家族的首领并不为这样的情况感到尴尬。他说："这确实是我们曾经犯过的错误。但是古图索家族不一样，他们已经做过许多实验了。难道这还不足以构成我们动手的理由吗？"

泽田纲吉皱起了眉头。对方的论调听起来确实有一定的道理，但是，倘若埃尔默·古图索的意愿是真实的呢？即使它不是真实的，极端的手段依旧会留下许多隐患。这些隐患或许不会直接威胁到他们这些大人物的生命安全，但是他们的亲人和朋友呢？家族最底层的那些士兵呢？

他不由自主地想起当年艾斯托拉涅欧家族余孽对六道骸的追杀；他不希望自己的决定让更多的人陷入这样的困境当中。

他沉默的时间太长了，长到杜朗特首领以为他已经被说服。于是这个男人用得意的语气继续说了下去："或者，如果您认为现在贸然动手不够稳妥，我们也可以换一种方式：我们可以让古图索家族首先彻底放下防备，假借和谈创造的机会—"

"恐怕我无法认同您的观点，"泽田纲吉打断了对方；他的声音还是温和的，但是足够熟悉他的人都能够轻易地察觉到，这位年轻的教父已经生气了，"利用对手寻求和平的机会动手才是最虚伪的善意，您难道还没有意识到自己的行为与您所唾弃的做派有多么相似吗？"

不回应和谈的请求直接动手已经超出他能够接受的极限了，更不要说假意接受请求，却在背后计算着如何彻底击溃古图索家族这样的事。何况，埃尔默·古图索一定也会预料到这样的可能性，倘若欧洲的家族同盟贸然下手，结果一定会不可收拾。

他将自己的忧虑和盘托出。

"我们不应该因为道义而拒绝作出正确的选择，"他得到了这样的回答，"至于埃尔默·古图索的防备…倘若又您出面提供保证，我相信，他一定会放下戒心的。那个时候，就是我们动手的机会。"

"您又是凭什么决定战争就是正确的选择呢？"泽田纲吉的声音平静得就像是冬季最寒冷的时候冻结起来的湖面，"战争从不是最好的办法。我们只是想要杜绝罪恶继续发生，我们原本可以通过流血之外的方式达到这个目的。"

"容我再提醒您一次，"在这个问题上，杜朗特家族的首领也十分坚持；他代表着同盟家族中近一半人的意见，"埃尔默·古图索的所谓善意并不可信。"

"倘若您坚持这么说，那么您至少应当告诉我们'可信'的标准是什么。"

电话另一头沉默了一阵，但答案还是很快就被给了出来："标准是很难说明的东西，它太过抽象。但是我相信还是有很多人会认同埃尔默·古图索的提议应当被排除在这个标准之外。"

泽田纲吉在电话前深深地吸了一口气。他终于按捺不住，开始将一个在脑海中盘旋了好一阵的念头说出来："但是，当年艾斯托拉涅欧家族残余势力既不能提供证据，也没有实际遵守的承诺却被认定是可靠的了。倘若我没有记错，那个时候极力主张这一点的人就是您。"

"艾斯托拉涅欧家族对我们都没有威胁，"对方说，"他们的目标并不是任何家族，也没有力量重建一整个实验室。只要他们的报复目的达到，并不会对任何人造成损害。"

"我想您忘记了一件事，"泽田纲吉忽然推开椅子站了起来，又俯下身凑近电话表面的麦克风，"您所说的'报复目的'的对象之一是彭格列家族的雾之守护者，另外两位目标也在彭格列的庇护之下。他们都是艾斯托拉涅欧家族的实验最直接的受害者，但是您和您的家族从未对他们施以任何援手；相反，您甚至试图借此将他们重新送回复仇者监狱—您那模糊不清的标准究竟是什么呢？我个人恐怕无法相信这样的标准确实存在。"

"那是因为他们的行为打破了我们和对方的和平协议！"

"或许您的家族和艾斯托拉涅欧的人有约定，"他的声音低沉了下去，"但家族同盟并没有以全体名义签定任何协议。何况，您提议将古图索家族彻底清洗，倘若有侥幸逃脱的余党也不放过，这和骸对艾斯托拉涅欧家族那些人做的事有任何区别吗？"

"当然有，"男人的语气也咄咄逼人起来，"他违背了家族之间约定俗成的规则。我们要求光明正大的制裁，而不是私自裁定的血腥屠杀。"

"但我看不到其中的区别，"泽田纲吉终于重新坐了下来。他做了一个深呼吸，才继续说下去，"经过一致许可的屠杀难道就不是屠杀吗？同样的行为，由家族同盟执行就是正当的制裁，而由被害人做出却理所应当遭到追杀。您所说的规则就是这样的东西吗？"

坐在另一部电话前的男人终于不说话了。

"您也不应当忘记，"彭格列首领还在继续自己的陈述，"骸是彭格列家族的一员，这是众所周知的事实。倘若您将彭格列当做盟友，就不应当对他遭遇的追杀坐视不理。还是说，您从来就没有真心考虑过其它家族的利益呢？"

白兰的笑声忽然不合时宜地响了起来。之前在会议当中代表密鲁菲奥雷家族做出发言的人一直是尤尼，所有人都没有想到他同样坐在电话后面，参与了这场会议。笑够了之后，他才开始说话："虽然小尤尼代表密鲁菲奥雷支持彭格列的提议，但我个人的观点原本是支持您的，杜朗特先生。不过我现在改变主意了—既然您能够对骸君的遭遇视而不见，我有充足的理由相信，一旦事情出现差错，执行肃清任务的底层人员遭到追杀，您一定是不会提供任何援助的。如果战争真的开始，家族同盟按照约定的比例提供士兵，杜朗特家族的人在其中只会占很小的部分，并不需要为可能存在的隐患付出很多代价。但是，像我们密鲁菲奥雷这样的家族就不一定了，不是吗？"

听见这样的说法，原本安静地听着彭格列家族和杜朗特家族的两位首领争论的其他人再也不能保持平静。表达赞同或反对的声音纷纷响了起来。杜朗特首领对这个局面十分不满意，他终于不能再保持冷静了："泽田纲吉，我可以代表我的家族为当年六道骸所承受的不公待遇向你道歉。但你不要忘记，古图索家族不是彭格列的朋友，也并不受彭格列庇护。只要这个事实一天不改变，我就一天不会改变立场！"

"谢谢您的提醒，"彭格列家族的首领说，"既然我们无法说服彼此，那么，现在开始投票吧。"

家族同盟当中任何无法达成一致的事项最终都会以投票的方式决定，获得绝对多数的一方的意见会得到采纳。然而这一次投票中，支持与古图索家族签订和平协议的家族数量仅仅过半，距离三分之二还差得很远—这意味着这一次会议没有得出任何有效的结果。

泽田纲吉记录下了所有持反对意见的家族的名字。挂掉电话之后，他揉着胀痛的太阳穴，看着面前的名单重重地叹了口气。杜朗特家族首领最后的话语还在他的脑海中回响，在下一次会议开始之前，他必须要使更多家族的决策者改变主意。

泽田纲吉拿起六道骸放在自己面前的文件。文件袋上附加的幻术已经被施术者消除，掩藏在纸页之间的大空火炎波动忽然就涌现了出来。他站起来，手里拿着从纸袋中抽出的文件，很快走到了月光能照到的地方。

六道骸转了个身，但是依旧站在原地，对着他的背影说："谈判当中修改过的部分我已经在上一次见面的时候告诉你了，不过实际完成的协议文本里还有一些需要你亲自确认的地方。埃尔默·古图索非常狡猾，你最好看得仔细一点。"

六道骸说的"上一次"并不是现实中的相见。泽田纲吉的超直感使得他们的梦境能够相连，睡眠常常变成一段段愉快或不愉快的独处时光，不过梦境两端的人都乐此不疲。而到了这种时候，梦境又成为了传递信息最安全的方式。

"谢谢你，"即使明知道六道骸并不会承认，泽田纲吉还是忍不住为对方话语中泄漏出的关切微笑了起来。

"别想多了，"六道骸的反驳也并不出乎他的意料，"如果这份协议出了问题—无论是怎样的问题，他们都只会来找我算帐。我没有帮你背黑锅的爱好。"

泽田纲吉没有回答这句话。他心里很清楚，这并不完全是六道骸的托辞。自己做出的种种努力足以改变许多事实，却不能强迫人心也一同改变，他不可能让全体家族成员都像自己一样，给予这个前科累累的男人与其它同伴同等的信任。他无话可说，只能绷紧了嘴角，垂下目光，将注意力完全集中在手中的文件上。

这几张薄薄的纸上是彭格列家族和古图索家族之间的和平协议。这份协议由杜朗特首领在电话会议末尾作出的发言促成，只差泽田纲吉本人的签字与火炎印，两个家族之间的友好关系就再不能为任何人所否认。彭格列可以顺理成章地为古图索提供庇护，而其中一些苛刻的限制条件也能够将反对者所担忧的各种可能性再一次降低。

这绝不是目的不纯的那一批反对者们乐见的情形。为了杜绝一切失败的可能性，他不得不小心翼翼瞒过所有人，私下将签订协议的任务托付给常年行踪不明的六道骸—彭格列的迷雾在不想出现的时候就算是教父也找不到，这个说法并不是夸大其词。即使到了现在，完整的协议书已经被他捏在手里，泽田纲吉依旧不敢掉以轻心。下一次会议就在两天后，就算他已经确定能够获得齐亚拉家族和另外三个家族的支持，两天的时间也足够别的许多事情发生了。

读完文件不会花费太多时间，泽田纲吉却直接捏着文件站在月光下，陷入了深思。直到六道骸不耐烦地出声提醒，他才意识到自己在不恰当的时候过分专注于自己的思绪了。他转过身，露出一个抱歉的神情。

"对不起，"他说，"我只是…还有一两个细节需要再想一想。"

六道骸轻轻哼了一声作为回应。泽田纲吉用了许多年才熟悉这种情绪的表达，这意味着对方并不愿意接受自己的道歉。他在心底叹了口气，提起了另一个话题："那么，这次北美之行怎么样？埃尔默·古图索应该已经把你们的的档案交给你？"

六道骸嗤笑了一声。

"我要那种东西来做什么？"他说，"我已经把它们烧掉了。你竟然会蠢到相信有人愿意接收任何与人体实验有关的资料，这真是令人难以置信。"

"但或许有人确实需要它们，"泽田纲吉摇了摇头，"实验对你们的身体造成过巨大的损害，谁都无法排除后遗症在某一天突然爆发的可能性。如果能有那些资料…"

六道骸以一阵不合时宜的笑声打断了他的话。泽田纲吉不由自主地皱起了眉头—这种过分粗暴的行为在这个男人身上已经不很常见，但是在这个夜晚里却不止一次地出现。是他在北美停留的时候发生了什么吗？

"你在笑什么？"彭格列家族的首领维持着那种微微皱眉的神情，向对方发起了询问。

"我在古图索家族的时候遇见了曾经在艾斯托拉涅欧家族的同伴，"六道骸将话题引向了另一个方向，但这恰好解答了他的疑惑，"我想你应该见过他，是他替埃尔默·古图索送来了邀请函。"

泽田纲吉的眉头皱得更深了。他花了那么多年时间，才使六道骸能够渐渐习惯来自外界的温情与好意，但曾经遭受的折磨早已经在这个男人身上留下深深的烙印，任何一点轻微的提醒都会立即唤起那些痛苦过往的记忆。这一点，或许连六道骸本人都没有意识到。

但是他什么都没有说，而是平静地与六道骸继续交谈。很显然，比起单纯出于好奇的自己来说，对面的男人更加需要这场对话。

"但他看起来几乎就是个孩子，"他说。

"他比我大两岁，"六道骸摇了摇头，"他们原本想在他的身上实验肉体高速再生的可能性，一旦成功，他将会成为被投入前线的强大战力。至于现在，我不清楚他的身体机能会不会和正常人一样慢慢衰老，但是，至少他的外貌再也不会改变了。"

泽田纲吉的眼睛不由自主地张大了。六道骸并没有提到任何细节，但是这个程度的描述已经足以使他心惊。这个再也不会衰老的"孩子"比六道骸年长，或许他也曾经试图照顾和保护六道骸，可事实是他连自己都无法保护。即使艾斯托拉涅欧家族已经不能再折磨他，他也不可能像常人一样享有爱情和亲情的欢愉—除非他能拿到当年从自己身上获取的实验数据，然后找到解决身体异常的方法。

泽田纲吉回想起他们见面的场景，终于明白对方为什么会突兀地亲吻自己右手上的指环了。

想明白这一点的时候，他正逆着并不明亮的光线站立，整张脸原本应该被黑暗完全吞没。但他知道六道骸一定看见了自己的神情，因为对方接下来的话语立即换回了他惯常的口吻："除了遇见他，我还在古图索家族听到了一些有意思的话。"

泽田纲吉不动声色地松了口气。六道骸难得不带嘲讽地对自己说话，他原本应该为此感到高兴，可实际上却只觉得慌张。当对方重新开始用这种带着刺的语调说话的时候，他才终于能够放下心来。

"他们称赞彭格列教父是个伟大的人，"六道骸停顿了一会儿，似乎是在观察泽田纲吉对这句话有什么样的反应，"以旧大陆家族同盟的实力，趁着内乱之后古图索家族的衰落，直接让他们从地球上消失非常容易。但是，伟大的彭格列教父却放弃了这个简单的计划，仅仅是为了一群与他本人毫无关系的人。他们称赞你是丑陋的黑手党世界里最美好的希望。"

如果换一个人将这些话说出口，泽田纲吉或许会相信这是在安慰自己，希望自己不要因为先前那个作为利益交换的肃清命令过分自责。但是，当这些言辞出自六道骸的口中时，却更像是另一种形式的讥讽和羞辱。

"你知道我并不是，"他几乎脱口说出了这句反驳的话。

泽田纲吉在刚刚来到意大利的时候受到过多少轻视，在后来就收到过多少赞誉。他从那个与黑手党完全无关的世界里带来的坚持，早已经切实地改变了整个地下世界。有许多人觉得这是一场惊天动地的变革，但他却只觉得自己做得还远远不够。但是，彭格列家族的首领从未向任何人提起过，时至今日，他偶尔还是会怀疑自己这么做是否是正确的—尽管，无论正确与否，他总是会继续做下去的。

但是这一点质疑已经足够使他对一切称赞感到厌烦和恐惧了。他始终坚持一个奇怪的观点，认为自己做过的每一件事、每一个决定或多或少都是为了某种更加私人的目的，因此与外界加在自己身上的种种美誉并不相符—在他刚刚接触到与黑手党有关的一切的时候，他做许多事都只是为了保护自己的同伴，只是它们恰巧是"正确的"，甚至与拯救世界相重合。他曾经发誓要毁灭彭格列，但那是因为他对彭格列的历史感到恐惧，无力承担。后来他终于发现，他所恐惧的一切并非彭格列独有，而是深深根植在黑手党世界深处，他所见的只不过是它开出来的一朵罪恶之花，于是他又决定要彻底改变这个世界。到了这个时候，彭格列家族的力量又是必须的，于是他开始努力让这个家族繁荣昌盛…

他知道，它们都是好的，正确的；但是无论是战争还是变革总是伴随着流血和牺牲，这也正是他最恐惧的。他知道自己带来的改变能够拯救许多人，但是这过程中又要使许多人死去；他可以争取到家族同盟一致决定从最肮脏的那些生意中抽身，但是他不能保证每一个家族都友善对待因此失去生计的底层下属，为他们安排好出路；他可以使许多家族都乐意接受更好的，新的规则诞生，却不能回避使用彭格列家族和自身强大实力来施加影响的手段—他总是无法从这样的矛盾当中逃开。人们总说彭格列教父是新秩序的缔造者，可他自己原本就是这秩序最大的破坏者。最糟糕的是，连他自己都分不清，他所达成与未达成的一切目的当中，私心与真正无私的善念分别占了多少。

彭格列家族的首领在黑手党世界之外的地方度过了整个童年和少年时代的开端，他曾经接受过的教育深深地影响了他的思维模式。即使过去这么多年，他依旧排斥为了全然无私的美好目标做出部分牺牲的做法，更不用说为了不知道掺杂了多少私心在里面的目的。他当然会继续沿着自己亲手择定的道路走下去，但接受人们对这个抉择和这条道路过分的赞誉又是另一回事。

他大概永远都做不到后者。

六道骸在等着更长的反驳，但是泽田纲吉不再说话了—就连他那双原本在黑暗之中也似乎发着光的眼睛也渐渐黯淡了下来。在这阵令人难以忍受的沉默当中，只有后者手中的文件上，来自埃尔默·古图索的火炎还在微微跳动。

终于，泽田纲吉叹了口气。

"难道事实不正是这样的吗？"他说，"应该不会有人比你更清楚了…"

六道骸大笑起来。在一整个夜晚里，只有这一次，他那标志性的笑声并不显得诡谲，倒像是真正遇见了一件趣的事而笑了出来。

"泽田纲吉，"即使是笑够了之后，他的嘴角依旧不受控制地向上弯起，"竟然对我这个注定要到地狱里去的人说这样的话，你还真是谦逊得过分啊。"

他能够理解这个人说出这些话时的心情，相信泽田纲吉说出的每一个字都不是伪作的谦辞。但是他不能明白对方对待别人的称赞为什么总是小心翼翼，又为什么总是笃信这样的态度一定能够被自己这样的人所理解。这态度有时会使他觉得烦躁，但是，在这个夜晚里，它只让他觉得愉快。这些话再一次提醒了他，站在他面前的这个男人并未被时光与生活改变，和许多年前净化了自己黑暗斗气的少年依旧是同一个人。

天真的彭格列，你对这个地下世界所做的一切，是比武力的毁灭更加艰难也更加彻底的事，你自己竟然还没有意识到吗？

泽田纲吉似乎没有明白他究竟在笑什么，叹了口气："是吗？不过，如果你注定了要到地狱里去，那么我一定也会和你一起到那里去的。"

六道骸看着泽田纲吉把手里的协议重新装回袋子里，忽然之间觉得不敢看对方的脸了。有一瞬间他想要用一千个理由反驳那句关于地狱的话，下一刻却又只觉得对方果然还是十年如一日的幼稚可笑，顿时失去了计较下去的心情。

反正，像泽田纲吉那样的人，即使不小心被误判到地狱当中去，也立即会因为与那个地方格格不入的光辉而被祂看见带走吧，怎么可能被留在地狱那样可怖的地方呢？

最后他什么都没有说，而是忽然提起了酬劳的事情来。

"我不要假期了，"他的声音几乎是傲慢无礼的，"但是我要保留索取酬劳的权利。我会在巴勒莫待到下个周末，等到离开之前，我会来讨要我应得的东西。"

他错过了上一次泽田纲吉和那些黑手党首领之间的会议，不过那毕竟也只是一场无关紧要的电话会议。两天之后，所有同盟家族的首领都会在加百罗涅提供的场地会晤，到了那个时候…

他在脑海中愉快地勾画起各个家族首领见到他跟随泽田纲吉一同出席时的表情来。通常来说那个位置上站着的人会是狱寺隼人或者山本武，偶尔会是笹川了平，但是这一次他可以动用一下自己取得报酬的权利。

毕竟，他偶尔也会想要看看面前这个男人为了改变一切而战斗的样子—并且在这种时刻陪在对方身边。

"我明白了，"泽田纲吉点了点头，"那么…"

他没有理会泽田纲吉接下来说了些什么，而是大步向前走去，直到适合的距离才停下。他拉起彭格列教父的右手，无视对方那声疑惑地呼唤自己名字的声音，俯下身亲吻了那只手上的彭格列指环。

他听见泽田纲吉惊讶的抽气声。但是，在他还来不及为自己的行为给对方来带的震惊而沾沾自喜的时候，立即就被拉了起来—

他被泽田纲吉拉入了一个真正的亲吻当中。


	2. Chapter 2

泽田纲吉被六道骸神来一笔的行为打断的那句话是"那么今晚你会留下来吗"，不过后来他又问了一次。

其实他只是随口一问，并没有指望六道骸真的能答应。他很清楚对方有多么讨厌这个地方，但也总是怀着希望，说不定哪一次六道骸就会干脆地答应留下来过夜。

看起来，这一次就是那个"哪一次"了。

泽田纲吉觉得有点受宠若惊。不过，这个夜晚里六道骸已经使他感到惊讶了许多次，或许对方只是觉得再多一次也没什么。总而言之，在告诉守夜的神父他们要离开教堂之后，泽田纲吉就和六道骸一起走了出来，并肩朝大宅的方向走去。

这种感觉很奇怪。这条路泽田纲吉已经独自走过很多次，但这是头一次有谁和他一起—何况那个人还是六道骸。他们一年中极少在现实相见，就连情人之间的约会也几乎都是在梦境中完成。不过，作为彭格列家族的首领，泽田纲吉总是很忙，而六道骸也有自己的事情要做，因此谁也没有对这个状况觉得不满。

直到先前那个亲吻结束之后，他们才意识到自己究竟有多么缺乏，又有多么渴望真正地触碰彼此。

虽然六道骸一定不会承认这个事实—但他毕竟同意留下来过夜了，不是吗？

看到六道骸竟然和泽田纲吉一起回到大宅里，狱寺隼人还以为自己是见到鬼了。不过他敬爱的十代首领看起来心情比之前好了很多，所以身为左右手他决定原谅那个男人一次。

何况在任务现场留到最后的山本武和库洛姆·髑髅带领的幻术队一起回来了，他还要和他们交待明天要上交的报告的事情，也没有那么多精力针对六道骸。作为彭格列家族的岚之守护者，他也同样是很忙的。

山本武对于这件事没有表态，或许是因为习惯了的健康作息被打乱让他有点难以集中精力，单只是记住狱寺隼人交待的一大串细节就够他受的了。库洛姆倒是很开心，不过由于六道骸和泽田纲吉都让她结束工作之后早点去休息，所以他们并没有进行太多交谈。

"里包恩呢？"六道骸心血来潮地问了一句。

"他去睡觉了，"狱寺隼人看在泽田纲吉的面子上没有呛他，耐着性子回答了问题，"似乎是因为身体还在成长期的缘故，所以要保证充足睡眠。"

对此泽田纲吉觉得十分感激。

然后他让六道骸先回卧室去。他还要去书房一趟，完成协议最后的签署工作，然后把文件好好收起来。他半心半意地想着"火炎保险箱真是个好东西"，又为六道骸竟然真的乖乖听话先回卧室去了而感到惊奇。

不过六道骸还可以让他更惊奇一点。

泽田纲吉回到自己的卧室的时候听见了水声。他很确定自己让六道骸回去的是对方的卧室而不是自己的，所以很显然，六道骸也并没有表面看起来那么听话。

他原本打算迅速冲个澡然后去对方卧室找人的计划明显行不通了。

但睡前总是要洗澡的。泽田纲吉打着哈欠把自己脱光，从衣柜里随手抓了一条浴袍裹在身上，然后推开了浴室的门。

六道骸很显然也听见了外面的动静。他原本刚刚把自己洗干净准备关水，不过现在他打算浪费一下水资源—他把水温稍微调高了一点，站在水流里梳理起自己的头发来。

不过这种小把戏并不能唬弄拥有超直感的泽田纲吉。彭格列教父面无表情地脱掉浴袍，拉开淋浴间的门走了进去。

"水玩够了就把花洒让给我，"他说。

这一次，六道骸终于乖乖地听话了。

泽田纲吉的动作很快，十分钟之内他就把自己从头到脚全都清洗了一遍。就在他准备无视掉站在淋浴间里的另一个人直接关水的时候—反正调整过之后的水温够高，淋浴间里一点都不冷，所以把六道骸晾在一边十分钟也不是什么问题—一只手从他的身后伸过来，拦住了他的举动。

"嗯？"他转过身，用表情询问六道骸到底想干什么。

六道骸立即用行动做出了回答。他拍了拍泽田纲吉的背示意对方转回去，在泽田纲吉照做之后，他伸手轻轻捏起了对方僵硬的肩膀。

当然泽田纲吉很清楚这个男人的目的不可能这么单纯，所以在那两只手逐渐不规矩起来的时候也没有觉得很惊讶。他只是觉得奇怪，通常来说六道骸不是这么急色的人，洗完澡之后到床上去从容而愉快的性爱才是比较正常的展开。

不过，管他呢，他们都多久没在现实里见面了？

他们在水流下亲吻。不过因为觉得水花碍事，所以很快六道骸就一把拍在开关上，把水关了。

反正淋浴间里也不冷，何况他们现在更需要担心过热的问题。

现实的触碰和梦境里的一点都不一样—它们也可能就是一样的，但是，再逼真的梦，一旦知道了那只是个梦，里面发生的一切就立即显得虚幻了起来。但现在，他们都知道这不是什么梦境幻觉，所以所有的感官都更加敏感也是再正常不过的事。

他们热切地抚摸对方的身体。从面颊到脖颈，从胸口到腰腹，从线条优美的肩背到肌肉紧实的臀部。谁都没有刻意追逐对方的敏感点，但正是这种仅仅为了感受的触碰，反而使两个人都更快地被点燃了欲望。

在亲吻的间隙，泽田纲吉凑到六道骸的耳边说："你最近是不是在掉头发。"并且同时出示了指间并没有用力抓挠就被拉下来的若干根蓝色的长发。

六道骸不甘示弱地捏了捏对方的腰，那里有一层新近长出来的，薄到可以忽略不计的赘肉："看起来你最近也很缺乏锻炼。"

他们一齐大笑起来。胸腔的震颤从一个人身上穿到另一个人身上，然后又被返还回来。他们的肢体还交缠在一起，现在交缠得更紧了。然后他们继续亲吻彼此，无数个吻落在嘴唇、眼睛、眉骨和鼻梁上，沐浴露和洗发水的味道使他们闻起来不分彼此。

现实真是个比梦境好一万倍的地方，再疯狂的梦里也不会出现比现在更美好的场景了。

他们把硬到发痛的下体抵在一起轻轻摩蹭。说不好这个行为究竟是谁先开始的，但是，总之，他们开始这么做了。这是同样是意料之中的事，说不定他们在从教堂回来的路上就已经在期待这件事的发生了—当然，泽田纲吉询问六道骸要不要留下来的时候，六道骸答应要留下来过夜的时候，他们一定没有想着这样的事。但是，在久别重逢的恋人之间，这不是再正常不过的事情了吗？

六道骸把一只手伸了下去。两个人之间的亲吻没有中断，泽田纲吉在他的嘴里发出模糊的呻吟，不甘示弱地做了同样的事。六道骸闷闷地笑了一声，但是这笑声也立即转换成了一声短促的呻吟。

他们的呼吸急促了起来。无间断的亲吻终于不得不停下，他们的额头抵在一起，但偶尔还是会从对方的嘴唇上偷一个吻。泽田纲吉和六道骸在性爱中都是安静的类型，只有低低的喘息声在整个浴室里回响，中间偶尔才会夹杂一两声呻吟。于是如何让对方发出更多的声音似乎变成了一场战争，不过这是好的战争，比他们经历过的无数场别的战争好了太多。

如果世界上只有这样的战争，或许也是一件很不错的事情。

但是他们已经没有余暇想这么多了。疲惫的身体并不擅长忍耐，高潮来得比想象中更快，到了这个时候，他们又不约而同地重新将嘴唇碰在一起，于是高潮的呼喊和无数个彼此的名字和或许存在也或许并没有被说出的我爱你都被吞没了。但是没有关系，有些话并不需要被听见也能够传达，这样就足够了。

在两个人的气都喘匀了之后，泽田纲吉又打开了花洒。已经变凉了的水让他们都打了个冷战，不过彭格列大宅里的硬件设施都很好，水温立即又升高到了之前的水平。

他先清洗了自己的身体，不太开心地意识到六道骸说自己最近缺乏运动的事情似乎是真的。不过他也没有在这件事上纠缠太久，毕竟他现在更想赶紧到床上去睡觉，体重和赘肉和古图索家族的问题都可以等到睡醒之后再来讨论。

他离开淋浴间，把全部水资源都留给了六道骸。他把自己擦干，重新穿上浴袍，刷了个牙，然后把很少被使用的吹风机从柜子里拿出来。这个时候，六道骸也穿好了衣服，一边擦着头发一边找自己留在这里的牙刷。

牙刷没找到。泽田纲吉意识到那很可能是自己在上一次扫除的时候扔掉的，于是心虚地递给他一支新的，然后把吹风机插好，开始对付起对方那头难缠的深色长发来。

这是个有着不太好的开端的夜晚，但是它的结尾还不错—十分钟之后，躺在床上的泽田纲吉想道。他能感觉到六道骸就睡在自己身后，呼吸正好吹在自己的后颈上，这种感觉实在是久违，以至于让他觉得有点新奇。

或许他一辈子都没有机会习惯这样的感觉。但是没有关系，只要偶尔、偶尔能有这样的一场安眠—即使第二天早上睁开眼睛的时候那个人已经不在这里了也没关系—他就能够得到足够的能量，使自己毫不迟疑地继续走下去了。

这是泽田纲吉在睡着之前的最后一个念头。


End file.
